jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Luea
Luea is a Dutch rabbit Jewelpet and the 41st character in the franchise. She represents Truth. Appearance Luea looks a bit like Ruby, but is colored black and white with two pink heart patterns on her body: below her left eye and on her left leg. Her Jewel Eyes are made of blue apatite and she wears an indigo butterfly hair clip and a garland of indigo roses on her neck. Charm form Luea's Charm form is not revealed yet. Personality In Lady Jewelpet, Luea is very affectionate to Lillian. She is also very refined, and knows exactly how to give advice to Lillian and train her in the right way for a task. However, Luea is very sarcastic, and often makes sarcastic comments to Ruby, who takes them as compliments instead of insults. Luea also loves to be scratched behind her ears. Luea was Lady Diana's jewelpet mentor before she left, and Luea is very determined to make Lillian Top Lady. Because of this, she has stated multiple times that she will do anything it takes to make Lillian Top Lady. Luea was left behind by her previous Petit Lady, so she is emotionally scarred and tries to take control and make Lillian successful in order for her to stay with her. Skills Luea is shown to be good on mentorship, thought however she can be very strict on the Lady she wants to become Lady Jewel. Although she boasts about her own skills a lot, her mentorship shows through Lillian herself in every Lady test she does. Aside for her mentor skills, Luea is an expert magician like any other Jewelpet. She can cast dark spells using the Jewel Pod, thought it requires a magic key to fully utilize it. This kind of spell, called Tap and Magic, lets her do things to hinder both Ruby and Momona's progress as Lady Candidates. Unfortunately, Luea is not capable of controlling this type of magic and it usually goes berserk. Luea was secretly working for Joker so that her dream of making Lillian Top Lady come true. History Lady Jewelpet Luea debuts in this season, as well as becoming a major character, where she is the Mentor of Lillian. Before becoming Lillian's mentor, Luea had another partner, Lady Diana. Lady Diana was chosen to be Lady Jewel, but she refused because she had fallen in love with Momona's cousin. Because of that, she then left Jewel Palace and Luea behind, leaving only a music box and a doll. Then Luea used her magic to turn the doll into Lillian. Jewelpet Magical Change Luea has a major role as Laura's partner, she wants to become a human as well, so her and Laura try to steal Airi's pendant multiple times. Gallery Official arts Visual.jpg|Luea & Ruby in Lady Jewelpet. BkWcIu8CAAAWkNF.jpg|Luea. Chara pet 02.png|Luea's info. chara40_rua.jpg|Official artwork. Luea(48).jpg SketchGuru_20150324195529.jpg|A sketch of Luea. LueaP(7).png|Luea. LueaP(3).png Anime screenshots 3497c9e0.jpg|Lillian's eyecatch. 05 429 01.png|Luea with Lillian after the "Lady Go!" transformation sequence. 01 412 04.png|Happy Luea! 10 607 05.png|Momona & Lillian with Ruby and Luea. 10 607 04.png|Annoyed Luea. Luea eating cookie.jpg|Luea eating a cookie. 01 412 03.png|Luea and Lillian's letterpen. 10439381 319852838176358 1689423350092430690 n.jpg|Luea & Lillian. Bwz0_v4CYAAaVDI.jpg|Luea in the past. 52_copy.jpg|Book-reader Luea. LUA.png|Shocked Luea. LUA2.jpg|Luea smirking. LUA4.jpg|Happy Luea. LUA5.jpg|Luea looks confused and annoyed!! LUA6.gif|Luea & Lillian snapshot!!! (Animated) LUA7.jpg|Luea in a samba outfit. LUA8.jpg|Luea fascinates Ruby. LUA9.jpg|Luea casting magic. LUA10.png|Luea looks down. LUA11.jpg|Luea shrugs. LUA12.jpg|Luea is thinking... LUA13.png|Luea looks at Lillian's pod. LUA14.gif|Ruby pushes Luea. (Animated) LUA16.gif|Luea looking through outfits. (Animated) LUA17.gif|Fascinated Luea. (Animated) LUEA3.gif|Luea being petted. (Animated) Laura&Luea.jpg|Laura & Luea in the opening sequence of Jewelpet Magical Change. Laura & Luea 3.jpg|Laura & Luea. Laura & Luea 1.jpg|Luea sits down and Laura explains. 20140626130746_XM5E3.jpg|Luea said to Ruby:"Oh,I say that you & Momona will absalouly become Celebrities." profile_picture_by_luea_jewelpet-d8onm3a.jpg|Luea the spy. LueaP(17).png|Crying Luea. LueaP(20).png|Luea badmouths Ruby! Luea(50).jpg|Luea loves being storked by Lilian. LueaP(16).png|Luea likes drinking tea. Luea(34).jpg|Luea on Lady Diana's lap. Luea(40).jpg|Luea the laprabbit. Luea(45).jpg|Luea in the opening of Magical Change. Luea(49).jpg|Luea behind a tree. Luea(18).jpg|Luea's heart was broken after Lady Diana aboundened her. Luea(4).jpg|Luea and her Jewel Pod. 1425224_600.jpg|Luea is moved. Luea(35).jpg|Luea is a bit angry. Luea(21).JPG|Luea in Lady Jewelpet OP. Luea(46).jpg|Luea in Jewelpet Magical Change OP. Luea(23).jpg|Luea's magic. Luea(28).jpg|Amazed Luea. ruru1427495194415s_by_luea_jewelpet-d8nt18h.jpg|Luea with tears of happiness. tumblr_nccmpgBvbb1sfk578o1_1280.jpg|Luea in a bad mood. 2919afcc.jpg|Luea with a bottle of liquid. J552t9n.png|Who's stroking Luea? B68uOzDCMAA_Sew.jpg|Luea lying on her bed. 1AoMW7y.png|Luea with the Final Wand. CHnJHnZUYAE5NVT.jpg|Adorable Luea. 3f611b25e0cef218216762e5e40d2133.jpg|Luea's eye. Luea(33).jpg|Luea really trusts Lilian. Luea(36).jpg|Snooty Luea. Luea(14).jpg|Relaxed Luea. LueaP(8).png|Luea with a teacup. Luea(41).jpg|Upset Luea. Luea(43).jpg|Luea with a suitcase. LueaP(21).png|Luea in Lady Jewelpet ED. Winter_zpsepsar4zl.jpg|Luea. Adorable Laura-Chan.jpg|Luea cannot even explain about Laura's beauty. tumblr_nm9y371QXi1tuso4ho3_1280.jpg tumblr_ngwuw5Md721ss8ecbo2_500.jpg Trivia * Luea's jewel motif is the blue apatite, a variant of the mineral apatite, which is a group of phosphate minerals, usually referring to hydroxylapatite, fluorapatite and chlorapatite, named for high concentrations of hydroxide, flouride and chloride ions, respectively, in the crystal. * In promotional images, Luea uses Ruby's pose template as opposed to having her own original art. * Luea's birthday is exactly 30 days after Ruby. * Luea shares the same voice actress as Ametrine & Trystine, Yuka Iguchi. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Magical Black